villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Red Skull (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Red Skull''' (real name: Johann Schmidt) is a prominently featured supervillain and the major antagonist in the Marvel comics universe. He is Captain America's archenemy. Biography The Red Skull's was originally a German man named Johann Schmidt, who eventually came to hate the human race. He was working as a bellhop in a hotel when Adolf Hitler and the Nazis came to power. He was bringing food to the dictator's room when Hitler yelled at a gestapo agent, saying that he could make the bellboy a better spy than he was. Hitler then saw the hatred in his face and decided to make Schmidt the perfect Nazi and his right-hand man. Hitler gave him a red, skull-like mask and named him Red Skull. The Skull was answerable only to Hitler himself. Red Skull planned and took part in many espionage and terrorist activities during World War Two, and the United States created Captain America in response. In the final days of the war, Captain America and Red Skull confronted each other in the latter's hidden bunker under Berlin. The bunker collapsed, trapping Red Skull. Gases were released in the collapse, which put Red Skull into a state of suspended animation. His American nemesis was also trapped in a similar state later on, albeit frozen in arctic ice. Both individuals were revived in the 1960's, and they continue to fight each other today. During this period, Red Skull was exposed to one of his own gases, which twisted and deformed his face so it took on the appearance of his mask. Red Skull once came into possession of the Cosmic Cube, a device that could alter reality to the user's wishes. The Skull used it to make himself ruler of the world, but was eventually thwarted by the New Avengers and reality was reset. He was resurrected by Arnim Zola who has since then transferred his mind after physical death and recently transferred it into a body identical to Zola giving him a form of immortality due to mind transfer. Recently a revived Red Skull formed the S-Men and became the antithesis of the now deceased Charles Xavier, stealing his body and taking the mutant's brain as his own - likely developing the same psychic abilities as Xavier in the process but dedicating himself to eradicating mutants. World War Hate Red Skull, as part of his plan to wipe out all of mutant-kind, took over the island Genosha and turned it into a concentration camp, abducting numerous mutants and Inhumans. Among those captured were members of the Avengers Unity Division. The Avengers, joined by Magneto, managed to escape and confronted Red Skull. Defeating Red Skull's S-Men, Magneto then proceeded to kill Red Skull without the use of his mutant powers, offering him a "pure" death. Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Emotionless Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:War Criminals Category:Marvel Antagonists Category:Captain America Antagonists Category:Nazis Category:Avengers Antagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Nemesis Category:Crime lord Category:Parents Category:Psychotics Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Arrogant Category:Mass Murderer‏‎s Category:Dark Messiah Category:Crossover Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Bald Headed Category:German Villain